Fragments
by Totoro504
Summary: One-hundred and sixty-five insights on Belphegor/Fran that ranges from crack to romance. "Fran can't remember any of his dreams. The only reason why he knows his dreams are great is because he constantly wakes up with a morning wood."
1. 1-30

**Me: This is my first yaoi series inspired by a one word prompt I found on livejournal by **scruffy_love**! I wanted to do something I was familiar with, **_**and **_**to get out of my writer's block. YES. This will be continued. There are 165. This is only 1-30. Hopefully, people will read this. RIGHT YAMAMOTO?**

**Yamamoto: Right! After this, will you write a fanfic about Gokudera and I?**

**Me: SURE. MAYBE. WHATEVER. HALLELUJAH. JESUS.**

**Gokudera: =_= Dumb bitch.**

**Me: Always baby, always. Disclaimer please!**

**Yamamoto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira! Character and plot is just borrowed (for the author's selfish uses). :D**

* * *

**#1-30**

**1. Abandon**

Belphegor would not allow Fran leave the Varia without the atrocious frog hat. The hat was not to remind the blonde how superior Mammon's illusions were or to mock Fran for being the ex-arcobaleno's replacement, but because Fran's good looks would most likely make any human being (gender not being important) drop their pants and attempt to rape the teal-haired boy. Fran belonged to Belphegor only.

**2. Allow**

Belphegor has the tendency to freak out and stab Fran in the arms whenever he tries to look in his closet. Belphegor has not given Fran permission to see his deepest darkest secrets yet. _Until_ the young boy promised not to make fun of him for owning a thousand, or more, of the same silver tiara. What? They were on sale.

**3. Anticipation**

Fran waits for the day he could be on top.

**4. Armor**

"Bel-senpai, move. A hero needs to do his job and save the innocent civilian, not be blinded by your stupid fake teeth." Belphegor immediately retorted with an indecent middle finger, cursing out the short boy in aggravation.

**5. Ash**

Fran's eyes flickered with intense fascination while Belphegor's bright red flame danced across the forest enchantingly, disintegrating their enemies into dusts. His nose then crinkled, "Ah. It smells gross."

**6. Band**

"Bel-senpai, you are not a rock star. Pleases stop singing. Innocent people are dying around the world because of you."

**7. Bail**

Belphegor is by no means surprised when he had to break into jail to help Fran escape. How the fuck did an illusionist expect to not to get caught for trying to steal a thousand box of puddings? _More importantly_, why didn't the _illusionist_ just conjure, oh who knows, an _illusion_ to escape himself? Cue, the face palm.

**8. Bargain**

"I'll give you one pudding if you let me burn this hat."

Belpehgor snorted, "No."

**9. Beauty**

Fran would rather play with Mammon's hentai tentacles then admit Belphegor could do so much better than a fastidious boy with sugar addiction like him.

**10. Beckon**

Belphegor will not read American superhero comics—even if his adorable little boyfriend avidly pestered and called him inappropriate curse words in many different languages.

**11. Bend**

Fran rolls his eyes and scoffs, watching the pitiful prince try to lift his long leg over his head. "Bel-senpai, your body isn't meant to bend that way. You're not as good as me." Belphegor threw a box of leftover pizza at him.

**12. Bind**

"No Bel-senapi, I will not go along with this weird rope fetish of yours. No matter how much it turns you on."

**13. Blue**

Belphegor's eyes were a magnificent color of azure—a cloudless sky almost. His eyes were just staring back with a haughty emotion swirling in them. His eyes made Fran's breath hitch. It felt like Fran just got a bat slammed into his stomach because his insides were writhing together uncomfortably.

**14. Books**

"Froggy, there's no way you read this much comic books?"

"On the contrary, I buy one hundred every week."

**15. Boundary**

There is a white line drawn in the middle of a meeting room to keep Belphegor from molesting Fran.

**16. Break**

There could be thousands of knives implanted on the illusionists, and he wouldn't cry. Belphegor huffed, picking up his weapon and fixing them with a pout. There's just no way he can win against the little shit head.

**17. Burn**

Fran blinked and gazed around the scorched, black kitchen. Note to self: Never let Belphegor try to cook "Make-Up Sex" pancakes.

**18. Buttons**

Hurling thousands of Lussuria's sewing buttons at Belphegor for touching a stripper's boobs out of curiosity was not satisfying enough for Fran's revenge.

**19. Calm**

Realization hits Belphegor when he discovers how the oddly teal-haired boy never yelled at him _once_.

**20. Cage**

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing?" "It's a sex cage. I purchased it from Levi—" Fran promptly walked out on him and didn't return for a month.

**21. Captain**

Squalo tried annihilating Fran after he woke up to a metal hook on his hand and a black eye patch on his face. The only reason he didn't was because he had walked into one of Belphegor's and Fran's alone time. With color draining from of his face, the swordsman slowly closed the door and backed out little by little before fainting.

**22. Cards**

The first time Belphegor and Fran reluctantly started bonding were through a deck of illusion cards and a game of poker since they were trapped inside of Xanxus' wine room. (Don't ask.)

**23. Catch**

"Ushishishi~. Stop dropping the box, Froggy. You're really pathetic." The ends of Fran's mouth twitched in irritation. He opened the cardboard box, thrusting the scrambling cockroaches at Belphegor's face.

**24. Challenge**

Belphegor has to remind himself when Fran idly comments on how cross dressers are ugly and a freak of nature, it is _not _a _challenge for_ him to dress in drag and try to seduce Fran in bed. Although, fish nets are more comfortable than they actually appeared, Belphegor thought to himself.

**25. Chances**

Fran understands he's fucked up many times in their relationship. He understands that he always pisses Belphegor off with his constant insults and spiritless personality. What he doesn't understand is why Belphegor would come back to him and pretend their arguments never happened.

**26. Chandelier**

For Fran's twenty-second birthday, Belphegor's idea was to rent out an empty ballroom with the largest chandelier and swing on it. In the end, Fran sprained both his ankles, received a cracked rib, got a concussion, and broke his left pinky due to the _bright_ idea.

**27. Cliff**

Belphegor didn't expect Fran to be at the edge of the cliff, pulling him back up and reassuring him in his blank tone that everything was going to be okay.

**28. Coat**

"Bel-senpai, having Lussuria sew "Property of Prince Belphegor" will not stop girls from flirting with me."

**29. Cold**

Belphegor cuddles with Fran in bed, shivering a bit and pulling the teal-haired boy closer to him. "Damn Froggy, you're like the Grim Reaper." Fran's expression didn't change, but he let the prince hold onto him—the warmth spreading into his body slowly.

**30. Compel**

A drunk Belphegor is an angry Belphegor. An angry Belphegor becomes a horny Belphegor. A horny Belphegor with anger forces himself on a bored Fran. Bored Fran eventually becomes an injured Fran. Sex life for the two is _just fantastic_.

* * *

**Me: Reviews are definitely appreciated. NEXT UP: 31-60.**


	2. 31-60

**Me:...Published this prompt crap in January...and look where I am now. Ahaha, so I may be a little late. **

**Gokudera: A LITTLE?**

**Me: Okay, _a lot. _But hey, I have been busy doing stuff. Dirty stuff, but stuff. Stuff that most people wouldn't understand. Stuff that people would be disgusted with. Yeah, that stuff.**

**Yamamoto: What type of stuff again? :D**

**Me: _Stuff. _**

**Gokudera: =_= Still a dumb bitch as usual. **

**Me: STFU NIGGUH. **

**Gokudera: WHAT? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? THAT WORD IS RACIST. **

**Me: IT AIN'T RACIST IF I'M BLACK. **

**Yamamoto: You're Asian. **

**Me: Shhh! Just let them believe I'm black. Anyway, DISCLAIMER PLEASE. **

**Yamamoto: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and I am, as always, sexy free and single and I'm ready to bingo looking for my dream girl because I'm not a monster. **

**Gokudera: You've been listening to too many K-pop Baseball Idiot. **

* * *

**#31-60**

**31. Crew**

Fran has a hard time trouble if he should hire a hip hop dance crew or tons of ugly female strippers for Belphegor's thirtieth birthday.

**32. Damned**

Homosexual couples weren't accepted by majority of the public yet. There was still a huge debate going back and forth betweenthe Republicans and Democratics whether or not gay marriage should be allowed because _God _doesn't accept homosexuals. Humph. As if the Varia believed in a God.

**33. Dance**

Being raised in a prestigious rich family, Belphegor was taught dances ranging from the waltz to the tango. Unfortunately for Fran, he didn't have the pleasure of being raised like the Godly prince himself. In fact, the illusionist has two left feet. "Damn it, Froggy! Get off of my feet!"

**34. Dare**

Fran can only watch Belphegor stalk out the Varia manor stark naked in horror and shame.

**35. Death**

The irony was just plain sickening. Fran was the youngest out of everyone, yet he died first. Belphegor's lips thinned while painting the pure white color of his room with red.

**36. Decide**

Belphegor has never once hesitated choosing Fran over Mammon.

**37. Deep**

"Froggy, help me out of this quick sand. I'm stuck." Fran does his best to not acknowledge the prince, taking a roundabout shortcut to avoid the quick sand and exit the desolated land.

**38. Delicate**

Fran may look as fragile as a porcelain doll, but he wasn't. Belphegor made sure of that every Fridays and Sundays.

**39. Deny**

The first time Fran asked Belphegor if he was harboring a crush on him, Belphegor had denied it vehemently while blushing and stuttering.

**40. Disguise**

Belphegor wonders what Fran is hiding behind his cold and emotionless exterior.

**41. Doubt**

"You cheated."

"I did not." "

"Yes you did."

"You're just a sore loser."

Fran picked up a stack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and threw it out the window.

**42. Drawing **

"What the hell is that? It looks like a mutated elephant."

"Actually senpai, that's your penis."

**43. Dream**

Fran can't remember any of his dreams. The only reason why he knows his dreams are great is because he constantly wakes up with a morning wood.

**44. Drink **

Belphegor doesn't understand why Xanxus prohibits Fran from getting pissed drunk in a stripper club. It's not like Froggy was going to push the stripper off her pole and take her place…_again_.

**45. Drug **

Belphegor and Fran mixed with marijuana is the worst situation Lussuria had ever dealt with.

**46. Duel**

Winning against Fran in a Yu-Gi-Oh is basically asking for a death wish. Belphegor can concur.

**47. Easy**

Fran was in no way an easy lay. Belphegor was quite positive that he almost had to get a sex change to have sex with the younger lad.

**48. Eyes**

Belphegor likes to recall a certain memory of lust forming in Fran's teal colored eyes when he's gone on a mission. It makes him feel less lonely in the empty hotel room after he's done assassinating a random stranger for money.

**49. Faith**

There was no faith built in their relationship for each other. It was mainly the sex that kept both of them going on. Perhaps there was something more, but for now, the sex was enough for the assassins.

**50. Fail **

Fran feels guilt and shame when he remembers how he couldn't save his lover from the painful death the Varia's enemy bestowed upon them. Belphegor wouldn't be able to comfort him this time if he's buried five feet into the ground.

**51. Fake **

Belphegor may have faked his death at the age of twenty-four to see if Fran would cry over him. The illusionist didn't, but he had locked himself in a room for over two weeks, refusing to see anyone but Lussuria. Damn, the angry "I Missed You So Fucking Much" sex was amazing—even with the little flab Fran had developed over binge eating out of depression.

**52. Fall **

The prince knew he didn't trip over a crack and crash into a pool filled with sharks. He wasn't a clumsy idiot like Levi. Damn his little vixen.

**53. Feel**

Harder. Faster. More. That's all Fran wanted to feel at the moment. *wink wink*

**54. Fight**

The strange couple bickered at least once a day with the blonde starting most of their useless arguments. Fran wins about seventy-five percent of the time.

**55. Fire**

Fran lit Belphegor's pants on fire when a couple of American girls were flirting with him.

**56. Fly **

"Froggy can illusionists fly to heaven?" Fran didn't speak to him for a day because of Belphegor's stupidity.

**57. Found**

"Dammit Froggy, I knew you would be hiding in the damn closet after Xanxus shot your pudding. Get out. You look stupid." Fran didn't move an inch, the brim of his eyes were red. Belphegor rolled his eyes and sighed, stepping into the walk-in closet and sitting down next to his beloved. The things he did for his depressed boyfriend.

**58. Free**

Fran unlocked the handcuffs with a smirk, strutting out the room with a smug expression.

**59. Game **

Belphegor doesn't consider life as a game anymore when Fran decides to shove thousands of mices in his bedroom.

**60. Gift**

"Where's my birthday present?"

Fran raises his eyebrows and simply points to his chest. "It's my love."

"Cheap ass."

* * *

**Me: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
